Spencer Junior
by giovanetta-celeste
Summary: segunda parte de "Tres meses". Heather y Spencer regresan a Quantico para resolver nuevos casos y vivir juntos, aunque tal vez ese sea el mayor desafío para ambos. Regresa la chica sin sentido común que vive con el joven genio más querido de BAU.
1. Capítulo 1 Seduciendo al genio

Capítulo 1 Seduciendo al genio

Regresaron a Quantico al tercer día como estaba en el permiso de ambos. Fueron recibidos con alegría por parte del resto del equipo.

La pancita de Heather ya se empezaba a notar, aunque era muy poquito. De paso compró las vitaminas para un buen desarrollo de su bebé. Lo mejor de todo era que los vómitos fueron cesando.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunta J.J cuando tuvieron un rato a solas. También estaban Emily y García.

-Por lo menos ya no tengo tantas nauseas por las mañanas- relata y bebe su vaso de agua.

-¿Estás tomando las vitaminas que te dije?- pregunta la rubia preocupada, ya que sabía que era probable que ni siquiera las hubiera comprado.

-Las compré antes de regresar- dice sacándolas de la cartera- incluso tengo una cita con mi doctora para ver que todo vaya bien- le muestra la hoja donde se registra la hora.

-Que bueno Heather- suspira J.J.

-Le prometí a Spencer que no me expondría innecesariamente- dice bajando el rostro. Se sentía culpable por lo de la última vez.

-Recuerda que no sólo eres tú la que puede salir herida- dice Emily para que tomase consciencia.

-Cumpliré mi promesa, así el pequeño Spencer estará a salvo- dice esbozando una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Se llamará Spencer como su padre?- pregunta García con curiosidad- si hay tantos nombres en el mundo.

-Todavía no lo hemos decidido, pero si es niño, como creo que será, me gustaría que se llamara Spencer.

-Guau, si que estás enamorada de Reid- dice Emily soltando un suspiro. Ella y Hotch estaban en su mejor momento.

-¿Cómo van con Hotch?- pregunta la pelirroja y Emily se pone nerviosa.

-Bien- dice feliz- nos iremos a vivir juntos.

-Felicidades Emily- dice Heather dándole un abrazo.

-Muchas gracias- responde sincera.

-Podríamos salir de compras... sólo para chicas- propone García emocionada.

-Claro que voy- dice Heather recordando que quería comprar unas cosas.

-Yo también- dice J.J- le avisaré a Will.

-Yo también me uno- dice Emily y mira hacia la oficina de Hotch- debo avisar antes.

-Entonces nos juntamos aquí mismo a las 8- indica García.

-A las 8- dicen las tres restantes y se separan a sus respectivos lugares para seguir trabajando.

-Tal parece kid que tendrán una salida de "sólo de chicas"- comenta Morgan al joven que no sabía exactamente que tanto conversaban las 4 agentes.

-Creo que le preguntaré- dice levantándose de su puesto y yendo hacia el de Heather- ¿saldrás esta noche?

-Asi es- responde con ternura- iremos con Penélope, Emily y J.J.

Reid asiente y arruga el ceño.

Heather ya había bajado la vista hacia los informes que estaban pendientes por llenar.

Spencer regresó a su asiento y cuando levantó la vista, ella ya no estaba en su lugar.

Miró por los alrededores y no la encontró. Se levantó de su puesto y fue hasta la sala de reunión. Abrió la puerta y tampoco la encontró.

Se acercó al baño de mujeres y esperó cerca de 10 minutos. Tampoco estaba allí.

Fue donde García y tampoco la encontró.

-J.J ¿has visto a Heather?- pregunta el joven que se veía agitado.

-No Spence- responde la rubia.

Comenzó a preocuparse y se le agotaban los lugares donde buscar... hasta que la vio sentada en su puesto muy tranquila.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunta dejando notar su preocupación.

-Fui a comprar una barra de cereal al casino- dice mostrando el envoltorio vacío.

Spencer iba hacia su puesto, cuando su mano es tomada por la de ella.

-Volveré temprano- dice con un susurrocerca de su oído.

Reid se sonroja un poco y se separa incómodo. Heather sonríe y trabajan el resto del día en informes pasados.

Llega la hora acordada y las 4 se reúnen para su salida "sólo de chicas"

Hotch bajó las escaleras y miró a Emily, quien ya le había comentado su salida. Ambos se miraron y él se adelantó a la casa que compartirían juntos.

Will cuidaba al pequeño Henry en casa y Spencer regresaba solo a su departamento junto con su bolso y la maleta de Heather.

Morgan se quedó sin su rutina de videojuegos con García, pero no le faltaba una cita.

Las 4 salieron de Quantico. Fueron de shopping a comprar primero un presente para el pequeño Spencer Junior...

Heather no pudo resistir y compró unas zapatillas azules con luces. Eran tan pequeñas y monas que apenas las recibió las abrazó.

García le compró un pilucho celeste. Emily un gorro del mismo tono el cual decía baby en el contorno. J.J compró unas sandalias cafés con hebilla.

-Chicas, muchas gracias, son las mejores- decía emocionada con sus presentes.

-Todas estamos confiando en que será niño, aunque eso sólo lo confirmarás cuando te hagas la ecografía- dice Emily, quien se adelantaba hacia la salida.

-¿Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo?- propone J.J y las demás asienten.

-Quiero tomar una malteada de fresa- dice la pelirroja.

-Buena idea- apoya García- vamos por unas malteadas y después vamos de sexy shopping.

-¿Sexy shopping?- pregunta Heather curiosa.

-Ya sabes, algo de lencería para la noche- dice la analista cerrando un ojo- de alguna forma debemos compensar la salida.

-No se si a Spencer le guste la lencería erótica- comenta y detienen el paso.

Se miran y sonríen.

-Tal vez deberías probar- dice Emily pensando en qué modelo compraría ella.

-Debería intentar seducirlo...- murmura para si misma- vamos chicas.

-Así se dice- responden las tres y chocan sus manos.

Llegan a la tienda y piden sus malteadas.

Se reían de sus anécdotas y viejas historias.

Mientras tanto Reid dejó el bolso sobre el sillón. Sacó un nuevo libro que compró al paso y se fue hasta el dormitorio.

Se puso la pijama y se acostó.

Miraba el reloj del velador cada cierta cantidad de minutos, aguardando que ella llegase.

Heather cada cierto tiempo miraba su reloj. Estaba preocupada por Spencer.

Ya habían llegado a la tienda de lencería erótica.

Transparencias, ropa pequeña, encajes y variados diseños para todos los gustos. Desde un conjunto recatado a otro que dejaba poco para la imaginación.

-¿Cuál comprarás tú?- pregunta J.J a Heather que parecía indecisa.

-No estoy segura- dice mirando dos conjuntos que llamaron su atención. Uno estaba compuesto de dos piezas principalmente. Un sostén negro con encaje, tirantes delgados y el cuadro también del mismo tono con encaje y pequeño. Adicionalmente incluía una capa, la cual era de encaje, manga larga y llegaba hasta la rodilla. El segundo conjunto era de color rojo, compuesto de un corsé, un cuadro del mismo tono con encaje y unas ligas.

-Creo que los dos son hermosos- dice J.J quien ya había comprado su conjunto.

-¿Cuál elegiste tú?- pregunta para orientarse un poco.

-Es confidencial- responde la rubia e indica un conjunto que estaba en la vitrina.

-Es hermoso J.J- dice la pelirroja sorprendida- Will estará muy feliz.

-Eso espero- dice apenada- creo que estaría mejor el conjunto negro- le aconseja ya que el corsé le apretaría el vientre y eso no es recomendable en su estado.

-Espero le guste- dice y va a comprarlo- me da un poco de vergûenza- confiesa- mi cuerpo tiene muchas cicatrices... no se luciría un conjunto tan hermoso.

-No te preocupes por eso- dice Emily uniéndose al grupo ya con su bolsa en la mano- lo importante es que ambos se aman, ¿verdad?

-Gracias chicas- dice y las abraza.

-¿Qué me perdí?- pregunta García.

-Creo que debemos regresar a nuestras casas- dice Emily y todas asienten.

Cada una toma un taxi de regreso a sus respectivas casas.

Heather llegó al departamento y abrió la puerta. Eran cerca de las 11 de la noche.

Las luces seguían encendidas. Vio su maleta en el living y fue hasta el dormitorio donde dejó la bolsas con los regalos para su bebé y la lencería.

-Spencer, ya llegué- dice al pie de la cama.

-¿Cómo les fue?- dice sin apartar la vista de su libro.

-Muy bien- responde y se acerca hasta él- ¿estás molesto?

-Sólo estoy leyendo lo que corresponde a la noche- responde y permanece en silencio.

-Ya regreso- dice la pelirroja y fue hasta el baño.

A medida que se fue desnudando vio cada una de las cicatrices.

Se colocó la lencería y encima se puso la bata. Respiró hondo y botó el aire. Abrió la puerta y apagó la luz del dormitorio.

-No es momento para leer- dice y enciende la luz.

Reid la mira extrañado. No tenía idea que ella tuviese un pijama negro.

Aguardó con el libró aún en su mano cuando le fue arrebatado de golpe.

Heather se quitó la capa y ésta se deslizó cayendo al suelo.

-No es momento para leer- repite cerca del oído y le da un beso en el cuello- creo que debo compensarte- dice mirándole a los ojos.

Spencer estaba muy sorprendido. Más aún porque ella vestía de esa forma más provocativa y sensual.

Ella se sentó en la cama y sus rostros quedaron cerca. Ninguno daba el siguiente paso hasta que como si recibieran alguna señal unieron sus labios en un profundo beso.

Mientras tanto Emily llegó hasta la casa de Hotch, quien le esperaba.

-¿Jack está dormido?- pregunta apenas llega.

-Se acaba de dormir- responde el mayor quien le besa y la acerca hacia él para sentirla más cerca- te echaba de menos.

-Eso lo puedo compensar... Aaron- dice sugerente la morena.

-¿Cómo lo haría agente Prentiss?- pregunta siguiendo el juego de la seducción.

-Tendrás que descubrirlo- responde dejándose llevar por esos labios que volvían a tomar los suyos.

Continuará...

PD: espero les agrade esta nueva temporada, un abrazo de oso para todos y disfruten la lectura :)


	2. Capítulo 2 Spencer vs Resfrío

Capítulo 2 Spencer v/s Resfrío parte 1

Despertó con pereza. Le encantaba sentir el olor de él.

Cubrió su cuerpo con la bata y fue al baño para ducharse. Estaba demasiado feliz. Ni siquiera la podía opacar las nauseas matutinas.

Tocó su vientre con cariño. Deseaba conocer a ese pequeño que crece día a día en su interior... si más no lo olvidaba tenía que pedir permiso para ir a control.

-Pequeño Spencer, ¿qué haré para el desayuno?- se pregunta mientras saca la toalla y comienza a secarse.

Mira hacia el dormitorio y ve que Reid todavía seguía dormido.

-Spencer, despierta- dice con calidez y busca la ropa dentro de su maleta- ¿qué me pondré hoy?...- murmura viendo que trajo  
más que nada ropa formal que en breve le quedaría pequeña.

Hasta que dentro de todos sus cachureos, encontró un vestido sencillo de verano. Era de color lila con estampados de flores. Se colocó la ropa interior y el vestido.

Se miró en el espejo y quedó conforme. Lo único que le molestaba eran dos cosas:

1- Tener que lidiar con su cabello.

2- Que Spencer no hiciera caso y siguiera durmiendo.

-Spencer, despierta, vamos a desayunar juntos- dice y sólo consigue de respuesta un sonido similar a un gruñido.

Rodó los ojos y se fue a la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador y lo cerró. ¿Qué comía Reid? ¿se alimentaba del aire? ¿o el polen de las flores?

Buscó en la despensa. Sólo encontró uno que otro paquete de fideos y arroz.

-¿Cómo no tiene nada decente para desayunar?- reclama y suspira- iré de compras- dice y toma su cartera.

No podía empezar el día sin desayunar.

Salió del departamento y mientras caminaba se pasaba los dedos por el cabello. Así parecía como si estuviese peinado... claro, sólo duraría un rato.

Salió a la calle y buscó primero una tienda donde comprar pan. Pasó a una y compró 4 marraquetas y 4 medias lunas.

Necesitaba urgente su dosis de azúcar.

Apenas las recibió y pagó se sirvió una media luna. Era el paraíso.

Pero un dulce solo no era suficiente. Miró hacia el costado y vio que también vendían jugos light. Si ya comió a escondidas un dulce, lo menos que podía hacer era tomar un jugo light.

Eligió uno de durazno light. Le dio un sorbo y no le gustó.

Guardó la botella en la bolsa del pan. Ahora faltaba comprar algo para acompañar el pan... podría ser queso, jamón acaramelado de pavo que es más saludable...

-¿Qué quieres Spencer junior?- pregunta tocando su vientre mientras veía la vitrina- deme 1/4 de jamón acaramelado.

-De inmediato señorita- dice el joven con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto Reid recién abría los ojos. Movió las manos y no encontró a nadie.

-¿Heather?- preguntó restregándose los ojos.

Se levantó algo aturdido. Fue al baño y no la encontró. Caminó hacia la cocina y sólo al pasar por el living notó como si hubiera pasado un huracán. Toda la ropa de la maleta estaba literalmente en el suelo.

Vio el refrigerador vacío y fue hasta la despensa. Hasta el té se le olvidó comprar.

Se bañó rápidamente y se vistió. Seguramente fue a comprar para el desayuno. Le preocupaba el cambio de clima, ya que  
empezaba el invierno y Miami en sí es más cálido... por lo que vio de la ropa en el piso habían blusas mangas cortas, pantalones de tela y con suerte un par de chaquetas.

Debido a su estado no sería bueno coger un resfríado.

Sacó una chaleca de su clóset, dentro de las probabilidades que se pusiera a llover o Heather pasara frío y por consencuencia se resfriara, se quedaba más con la segunda opción.

De seguro se la encontraría comprando dulces en alguna tienda. Con lo terca que es...

Heather estornudó. El frío se hizo presente y ella ni andaba con un chaleco puesto.

-¿Dónde te fuiste bello sol?- se preguntaba cruzando sus brazos. Los escalofríos la invadían y el molesto estornudo.

Reid salió a la calle y miró los alrededores. Todavía andaba un poco adormilado. Le hacía falta su taza de café.

Fue en dirección a la tienda donde Heather había comprado hace unos minutos. Se asomó y no la encontró.

Retrocedió unos pasos y topó con una mujer de vestido lila que venía con dos vasos con café con leche descremada.

-Lo siento- dice ella de prisa. Apenas notó que el café le cayó sobre el vestido. No sabía si sentía tanta calor por el líquido que manchó su ropa o porque le subió la temperatura- Spence- dice sorprendida al mirar al joven del accidente.

-¿Por qué saliste tan desabrigada?- le reclama y le pasa el chaleco para que se lo coloque.

-Salí a comprar nuestro desayuno- dice y mira el café perdido en el suelo.

-Volvamos- dice el castaño tomando la bolsa que tenía rastros de café.

-Spence... ¡achu!- estornuda y se estremece debido a los escalofríos- creo que me resfrié- dice con los ojos llorosos.

-Debes tomar reposo y mucho líquido- comienza con el discurso cuando mira a su lado y la pelirroja se había detenido- ¿qué  
sucede?

-Tengo frío Spencer- dice denotando rasgos de estado febril.

El joven genio posó su mano sobre la frente de ella. Ardía en fiebre y caminaba demasiado lento para gusto de él.

Reid toma la mano de Heather y la lleva con rapidez de vuelta al departamento.

Heather apenas puso un pie en el departamento se desplomó.

Spencer estaba hecho un lío. La tenía entre sus brazos, volando el fiebre, hablaba un montón de incoherencias y tenían que volver al trabajo. Todo se complicó aún más cuando se celular empezó a sonar.

La dejó recostada en el sillón y contestó la llamada.

-Reid, ¿por qué no han llegado?- preguntaba Hotch desde el otro lado de la línea- surgió un nuevo caso y debemos partir a más tardar en 30 minutos.

-Hotch, lo que pasa es que Heather se resfrió- dice buscando un paño y lo moja en el lavaplatos para colocárselo en la frente.

-¿Por qué no avisaste?- pregunta con seriedad.

-Porque recién se enfermó- respondió y coloca el paño sobre la frente de la pelirroja. La mano de ella tomó la de él.

-Ve... con... ellos- dice a pesar de la fiebre- te... necesitan- dice y cierra sus ojos.

-¿Reid?- pregunta Hotch, quien seguía en línea.

-30 minutos- dice y corta la llamada.

Tomó a Heather en brazos y la recostó en la cama. Parecía desvalida y adolorida.

-Spencer... Spencer...- deliraba por la alta fiebre.

Reid iba de un lado a otro. Parecía un león enjaulado.

-¿Heather?- preguntó y se asustó al no verla en la cama.

Se había levantado para ir al baño. Andaba aturdida y chocaba a cada rato.

-Ve con ellos- dice suplicante y se recuesta apenas en la cama. ¿Cómo se pudo resfríar tanto?

No estaba del todo convencido, pero su celular no paraba de sonar.

-Regresaré en la tarde- dice y se va muy preocupado.

La mira por última vez y cierra la puerta.

Sacó su celular y llamó a Hotch.

-Voy en camino- dice agitado ya que iba corriendo para tomar el bus.

-Quédate con Díaz hasta que se recupere- dice y Reid se detiene en seco.

-¿Qué pasará con el caso?- pregunta retomando el camino de vuelta.

-García va a ayudarte a cuidar a Diaz- dice el mayor y Reid se queda en silencio- vamos a despegar, García llegará en unos 10 minutos- termina de hablar y corta la llamada.

El joven agente guarda el celular en el bolsillo y se devuelve a su departamento.

Mientras tanto el resto del equipo viajaban hacia Filadelfia por un caso de un asesino en serie que marcaba a sus víctimas con hierro caliente antes de quitarles la vida.

Spencer llegó al departamento y fue directo al dormitorio. De paso tiró su bolso en el sillón. Heather no estaba acostada.

-Heather- la llama y ella no responde. Sale del cuarto y ve en la cocina. Un pequeño bulto estaba en el suelo. En su mano sostenía el paño blanco que él había humedecido para ella.

-¿Spence?- pregunta y ve su rostro distorsionado- ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunta entre su delirio.

-¿Por qué te levantaste?- le reclama y la vuelve a tomar en brazos para recostarla en la cama.

-El paño... tenía que humedecerlo- dice en su defensa y comienza a toser.

-No te levantes- dijo y en un recipiente plástico echó agua helada y se sentó al costado de la cama. Retiró el paño y lo hundió en el recipiente, lo estrujó y volvió a colocarlo en la frente de ella.

García llegó exactamente a los 10 minutos.

Con un gran bolso donde llevaba su laptop, estaba frente a la puerta del departamento de Reid.

Tocó la puerta y ésta fue abierta con rapidez.

-Hola Reid, ¿cómo sigue Heather?- pregunta la rubia entrando al lugar.

-Tiene mucha fiebre- comenta mientras recoge la ropa del suelo. La deja dentro de la maleta para que no estorbase.

-¿Ha tomado algún medicamento?- pregunta la analista, quien saca su laptop y comienza a conectar el cargador.

-No ha tomado nada todavía- responde y recuerda que ella siempre llevaba sus pastillas en la cartera.

Se fue directo a la cartera y vio una tira de pastillas gruesas. Se llamaban paracetamol.

Si ella las tomaba en su estado actual, seguramente no le harían daño al bebé. Sacó una del envoltorio y junto con un vaso de agua se la dio a beber.

Heather apenas tragó la pastilla. Le dolía un infierno su garganta y la fiebre no cedía.

García se conectó y empezó a bajar información para la investigación.

-Reid, ¿por qué no preparas una sopa de pollo?- le pregunta García a medida que iba bajando archivos- eso le haría bien para el resfriado.

El llanto de Heather interrumpió la conversación.

-¡Suéltame Thomas!- gritaba entre sollozos y se movía en la cama como si luchara contra alguien imaginario.

-Heather, despierta- dice el castaño y ella abre los ojos. Todavía veía su rostro distorsionado, pero su voz era un bálsamo que la tranquilizaba.

-Thomas está muerto- afirma y vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

Le vuelve a quitar el paño para sumergirlo, estrujarlo y colocarlo sobre su frente.

-Está muerto- dice y desliza sus dedos por la cabeza de ella- ya no puede hacerte daño.

García miraba conmovida la escena.

-Morgan, ya regreso- dice y se deja la laptop encima de la mesa de centro. Fue a la despensa y con lo que logró reunir se puso a preparar una sopa de pollo.

-Baby girl- alcanzó a decir y quedó con la palabra en la boca- García no contesta- dice y J.J coloca las fotografías de las víctimas en la pizarra.

-Debe estar ayudando a Reid- dice Emily, quien junto con Hotch iban a ir a la escena del último hallazgo- cualquier cosa me avisan al celular.

-Iré a la morgue J.J- dice el moreno también saliendo de la sala.

Dentro del rango entre el hallazgo de un cuerpo y otro tenían 24 horas para encontrarlo.

La rubia miraba las fotografías. Aparentemente no tenían nada en común. No eran del mismo color de piel o cabello. Ni siquiera complexión física. No estudiaban en las mismas universidades. ¿Qué las unía?

-J.J nosotros vamos a ir a la escena del crimen, hazte cargo de lo que García te diga y anótalo en la pizarra- dice Hotch antes de salir junto con Emily.

-Espero que Heather se mejore pronto- dice y el mayor asiente.

Viajan en silencio hacia la escena del crimen. Cada uno sacaba sus propias conclusiones respecto a quien podría ser el SUDES. Lo que no tenían definido era el lazo que unía a una víctima con otra.

-¿Qué las unirá Hotch?- pregunta la morena y le mira.

-Si descubrimos que es lo atraparemos- responde y le toma la mano.

Emily se sonroja un poco y estrechan sus manos.

Llegaron a la escena del crimen y todavía no retiraban el cuerpo. Los peritos recolectaban las pruebas y sacaban fotografías. La última víctima Samantha Villar estaba colgada por las muñecas en la rama de un árbol. Tenía poca ropa puesta y la marca con hierro ardiente esta vez fue en el muslo. Era un símbolo que vieron en otras partes, más no como un patrón... se trataba de Alfa y Omega. Principio y fin.

-¿Alfa y omega?- se queda sorprendida Emily, quien al percibir el olor de la víctima le revuelve el estómago y termina  
vomitando a unos metros de allí.

-¿Estás bien Em?- pregunta Hotch preocupado.

-Estoy bien- responde y se aleja un poco- no soportaba el olor que tenía Samantha. Era una rara combinación a perfume, sangre y tierra.

Mientras tanto, García tenia lista la sopa y le entregó la bandeja a Reid para que se la diese.

-Tendrás que cambiarle la ropa- dijo la analista al ver que todavía seguía con el vestido puesto- sécala con una toalla y ponle su pijama.

Spencer se pone nervioso y tragó saliva.

-Yo lo haré después que le des la sopa- dijo la rubia y retoma la línea.

-García, ¿cómo sigue Heather?- pregunta J.J preocupada.

-Luchando contra la fiebre- responde y teclea a gran velocidad- estuve bajando los últimos mensajes de texto de Samantha Villar y los crucé con las otras víctimas.

-¿Alguno coincide?- pregunta esperanzada.

-Las palabras principio y fin se repiten en cada uno de ellos- comenta y se los envía.

"Eres el principio que me sacó de la oscuridad sin fin"... era uno de esos mensajes.

-La firma del ignoto no es en sí alfa y omega, es lo que para él significan ellas.

-¿Qué quieres decir J.J?- pregunta preocupada García.

-Que sólo está empezando- dice con preocupación.

En medio de sus pensamientos llegan Hotch y Emily.

-¿Estás bien Emily?- pregunta la rubia acercándose- estás muy pálida.

-Estoy bien J.J- dice tapándose la boca. Fue hasta el baño y volvió a vomitar.

¿Desde cuándo el olor del perfume de su compañera le daba asco?

-Emily...- dice J.J, quien se acerca y le soba la espalda- te traeré un vaso con agua.

La morena se sienta en el suelo y respira hondo.

-Toma Emily- le dice su amiga entregándole un vaso con agua.

-Gracias- dice y bebe su contenido.

-¿Qué sucedió Emily?... ¿comiste algo que te cayó mal?- pregunta acercándose a ella- ¿quieres que compre algo para el dolor de estómago?

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- se levanta tambaleante y logra mantener el equilibrio- hay un asesino en serie suelto y debemos atraparlo.

-Vamos, te ayudaré- le toma la mano y salen juntas del sanitario.

-¿Cómo te sientes Emily?- pregunta Hotch preocupado.

-Estoy bien Hotch, no te preocupes- dice y esboza una sonrisa para que él estuviese tranquilo.

La miró no del todo convencido. La conocía bien y sabía que sólo lo hacía para que él estuviese tranquilo.

-¿No quieres ir a un hospital?

-No es necesario Hotch- responde y se sienta en la silla más cercana.

-Estaré pendiente- advierte y va hacia la oficina para revisar la información que tenían hasta el momento.

Hasta que el jefe a cargo de la estación le traía una mala noticia.

-Desapareció otra joven- dice el hombre uniformado y le entrega una carpeta que tenía la foto de la nueva víctima- Vanessa Villar, la hermana de Samantha.

continuará...

PD: muchas gracias a Kami, ClauBerry y Comadreja-chan por sus comentarios!, espero les agrade este new capi, un abrazo de oso para todos, cuídense, besos, bye bye :) feliz fin de semana


	3. Capítulo 3 Spencer vs Resfrío parte 2

Capítulo 3 Spencer v/s Resfrío parte 2

**Cuando veo tu sonrisa **  
**Lágrimas corren por mi cara no puedo reponerme **  
**y ahora que soy fuerte he comprendido **  
**como este mundo se vuelve frio y atraviesa mi alma **  
**y sé que encontraré dentro de mí que puedo ser el único**

**Nunca te dejaré caer **  
**me levantaré contigo siempre **  
**estaré ahí por ti a pesar de todo **  
**aún cuando salvarte me mande al cielo**

**Está bien. Está bien. Está bien. **  
**las estaciones están cambiando **  
**y las olas chocando **  
**y las estrellas están cayendo todas por nosotros **  
**los días son largos y las noches cortas **  
**puedo demostrarte que seré el unico**

**Nunca te dejaré caer **  
**me levantaré contigo siempre **  
**estaré ahí por ti a pesar de todo **  
**aún cuando salvarte me mande al cielo**

**Porque tú eres, tú eres, tú eres, mi amor verdadero, todo mi corazón **  
**por favor no desaproveches eso **  
**por que estoy aqui por ti **  
**por favor no te vayas **  
**por favor dime que te quedarás, quédate**

**úsame como quieras **  
**tira de mi cadena sólo para deleitarte **  
**y sé que estaré bien **  
**aunque mis cielos se vuelvan gris**

**Nunca te dejaré caer **  
**me levantaré contigo siempre **  
**estaré ahí por ti a pesar de todo **  
**aún cuando salvarte me mande al cielo...**

**(desvaneciéndome)**

-¿Quién preparó la sopa?- preguntó la pelirroja abriendo los ojos.

Se sentó en la cama. Todo le daba vueltas, pero logró sobreponerse.

-García la preparó- responde Reid acercando una cuchara hacia la boca de Heather. Ella la recibió con torpeza al principio, pero después se le hizo más fácil.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunta García desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Un poco mejor, gracias por venir- dice con una sonrisa.

El paracetamol le estaba haciendo efecto. La sopa y los cuidados de Spencer, era más de lo que podía pedir en ese momento.

-Eres muy dulce, ¿lo sabías?- dice y la tos no la deja seguir hablando.

Spencer deja la bandeja a un lado. Le tocó la espalda. Estaba transpirando demasiado. García tenía razón, debía secarle y ponerle pijama.

La rubia notó que él se puso nervioso.

-Reid, permíteme- dice García y él sale del cuarto.

Cierra la puerta detrás de sí.

García sacó dos toallas del baño. Una la humedeció y la otra era para secarla. Le quitó la ropa a Heather y le limpió la espalda. La pelirroja estaba avergonzada.

Se cubría su desnudez con sus manos. Bajó el rostro y se fue relajando de a poco. Nadie más además de Spencer conocía sus heridas de servicio.

Penélope fue muy cuidadosa en su labor. Como si no quisiera dañarla.

-Muchas gracias- dice con sinceridad.

-De nada- responde García ya secándola con la otra toalla- debes cuidarte de una vez- dice a modo de regaño- recuerda lo que dijo J.J la otra vez.

-Sí Penélope- hace un mohín de disculpa. Lo que menos deseaba era que algo le pasase a su bebé o causarle problemas a ellos- lo siento.

-¿Dónde está tu pijama?- pregunta cuando terminó su labor.

-Está en la maleta- responde sintiendo la ondeada de escalofríos que subían por su espalda haciendo que se estremeciera.

-Tápate bien, lo traeré ahora mismo.

Heather se cubrió con las mantas.

Se sobresaltó al oír que la puerta se abría.

Era Spencer quien traía el pijama.

-Te traje el pijama- dice acercándose a la cama- póntelo antes que te enfríes más- se lo deja a un costado.

-Gracias- dice recibiéndolo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Spencer era como un niño en esa situación.

Salió del cuarto y Heather se puso el pijama. Pasó el resto del día descansando.

De vez en cuando sentía una mano que se posaba sobre su frente.

Se hacía la dormida cuando él entraba al cuarto. Era como un ángel guardián que velaba por su bienestar.

No importaba si no le decía nada. Sólo sentir el contacto de su mano era más que suficiente.

Tenía impresa en su memoria la primera vez que lo vio. Siempre que cerraba sus ojos lo primero que veía era la expresión de sorpresa de Spencer. Su llegada inesperada a la unidad, no habría cambiado nada de lo que ha vivido junto a él. Aunque eso signifique sacrificar todo de nuevo, lo volvería a hacer.

-Quédate- dice suave y él se recuesta al lado de ella.

Heather le tomó la mano y entrelazaron sus dedos. Se quedó profundamente dormida.

En filadelfia la alerta por la desaparición de Vanessa Villar se extendió por toda la ciudad.

J.J mantenía controlada a la prensa que ya habían titulado a este SUDES como "el asesino romántico"

Cuando regresó al escritorio encontró un sobre blanco. Tenía su nombre.

-¿Quién trajo ese sobre?- preguntó a una oficial.

-Un niño la trajo hace poco- dice la joven- dijo que era importante.

La rubia lo miró con desconfianza. Lo abrió despacio y encontró una carta.

"El principio es llevado por las manos ensangrentadas, la neblina sin fin cerrará sus ojos al atardecer"

-¿Qué sucede J.J?- pregunta Hotch, quien hablaba con el oficial a cargo.

-Trajeron esta carta- dice mostrándosela.

-Está desafiándote- dice con seriedad.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Morgan quien llega de la morgue.

-¿Cuál es el reporte?- pregunta Hotch, quien mira hacia la silla donde estaba Emily y notó que se había ido.

-Ambas fueron torturadas de la misma forma... golpes con un objeto cortante- relata- finalizando con la marca de hierro caliente sobre el muslo.

-¿Agente, le ocurre algo?- pregunta un oficial a Emily que se detuvo frente al umbral de la puerta.

-No es nada, sólo olvidé algo- dice girándose y logra afirmarse de una mesa.

-¿Emily?- pregunta Hotch y mira preocupado. Se acerca, pero ella avanza unos pasos hasta quedar cerca- ¿te encuentras bien?

-No es nada Hotch- dice bajando el perfil a lo que estaba sintiendo- ¿qué dijo Morgan?

-Sin duda es el mismo ignoto- responde y busca la mirada de ella que le rehuye- llegó una carta para J.J... es probable que al atardecer Vanessa sea la próxima víctima que encontremos.

Emily estaba muy pálida. No sabía exactamente qué le ocurría, sólo que su cabeza y su cuerpo no coordinaban.

-Iré por un vaso de agua- dice Emily caminando despacio. No quería chocar contra nada.

Llegó al baño y se lavó el rostro. Su rostro no recuperaba el color. Se sentó en el suelo por unos minutos hasta que todo volvió a la normalidad. Ya nada al menos estaba fuera de lugar o distorsionado.

-¿Qué me está pasando?- murmura y se levanta sólo para volver a vomitar.

Spencer salió del dormitorio y cerró la puerta.

-¿Quieres un café?- pregunta García y él asiente.

Penélope sirvió dos tazas de café y ambos se sentaron en el living para beberlo.

-Gracias- dice de improviso Reid después de darle un sorbo a su café.

-De nada Reid- dice volviendo a conectarse con sus compañeros- ¿lo atraparemos, verdad?

-Lo atraparemos- responde y comienza el trabajo de ambos de análisis de información.

Mientras Heather seguía sumergida en su sueño donde viajaban a investigar un nuevo caso. Un dolor parecido a una contracción le sobrevino. Intentó disimularlo y siguió caminando hasta que nuevamente otra contracción hizo que se detuviera. Apoyó su mano en la pared y respiró profundo.

Un líquido cálido la alertó.

Despertó asustada. Tocó su vientre y corrió la ropa de cama.

-Sólo era un sueño- murmura y regresó la tos.

Escucha las voces de Spencer y García afuera.

Respiró hondo y se acomodó en la cama. Estaban a salvo a su lado. No debía tener miedo... él no la dejaría caer, jamás.

Continuará...

PD: muchas gracias a Kami, ClauBerry y Comadreja-chan por sus comentarios, me hacen very happy n.n, espero disfruten este new capi y escuchen la hermosa canción de Angel Guardián del grupo The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Dulces sueños y que tengan una buena semana, a ver si el sábado actualizo otra vez, cuídense, besos, bye bye :)


	4. El asesino romántico se desvanece

Capítulo 4 "El asesino romántico se desvanece"

-Baby girl, Reid, debemos apurarnos- indica Morgan, quien miraba la pizarra.

-¿Crees que matará a Vanessa?- pregunta García y se detiene.

-Es lo que da a entender en la carta que le mandó a J.J- responde Morgan y Reid anotaba los puntos en el mapa donde hallaron los cuerpos se voltean.

-¿Le envió una carta a J.J?- pregunta confundido.

-Así es- dice García y se la muestra en la pantalla.

-"El principio es llevado por las manos ensangrentadas, la neblina sin fin cerrará sus ojos al atardecer"- repite mientras lo anota en un papel- he visto esta frase antes.

-¿Es de un libro?- pregunta la rubia y busca en la base de datos de bibliotecas que contengan esa frase en un resumen de los cientos de libros existentes.

Reid se queda pensando y va a buscar la novela que le regaló Heather cuando estuvo internada en el hospital de Virginia. Encontró el manuscrito el cual se titulaba "Sangre en la Cruz, Renacer".

En el epílogo, salía el último párrafo. Lo leyó a gran velocidad hasta encontrar la frase... precisamente era el final del libro.

-¡Lo tengo García!- dice mostrándole el manuscrito- el asesino romántico está usando la frase con la que termina la novela de Heather.

-¿La novela inédita de Heather?...- dice y miran el manuscrito original- ¿cómo puede el ignoto saber la última frase de la novela si no está a la venta?- pregunta  
García y el teléfono vuelve a sonar- García.

-¿Qué información tienes de Vanessa Villar?- pregunta Hotch.

-Señor, Vanessa Villar, edad 24 años, estudia arte en la universidad, viaja los fines de semana a la casa de sus abuelos junto con Samantha.

-¿Qué hay con la frase de la carta?

-La frase que le enviaron a J.J es como termina la novela de Heather- remata García mientras mantenía las ventanas abiertas con la historia de Vanessa.

-¿La novela de Díaz?- pregunta extrañado- ¿la primera novela?

-La segunda- responde y Reid toma la conversación.

-Hotch, cuando Heather estuvo internada, escribió la segunda parte de la novela, la cual tengo yo la única copia- comenta Reid y ve que la pelirroja estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede con mi novela?- pregunta y se restriega los ojos. Todavía estaba despertando.

-¿Le mostraste a alguien la novela?- pregunta el castaño acercándose a ella.

-Tal vez alguien la leyó cuando me hacían las terapias- responde y ve el mapa con puntos rojos- ¿es el nuevo caso Spencer?

-Así es- dice y ve que ella se acerca hasta el mapa- ¿qué buscas en el mapa?

Heather toma un lápiz y une los puntos... ellos formaban una cruz y sólo le faltaba una para completar la figura.

-¿El asesino romántico?- susurra y tanto García como Reid le miran extrañados. Era como si estuviera en un mundo paralelo y no reaccionara ante sus voces- Daniel- dice y escribe el nombre.

Daniel era un vampiro que fue convertido por Emily en el callejón que daba con una iglesia. Fue asesinado por el cazador de vampiros John, la pareja de Emily.

-¿Heather?- pregunta Spencer viendo que ella tomaba el libro y pasaba una hoja tras otra. Como si buscara un capítulo en específico.

-¿Qué sucede Heather?- pregunta García con un tono de temor. No había visto actuar de esa forma a la nueva agente.

-Hay un capítulo que se llama Réquiem- indica mostrándoles el manuscrito.

-Capítulo 5- dice Reid recordando cada palabra- en ese capítulo Emily recuerda a Daniel y vuelve al callejón donde lo convirtió.

-Si el ignoto se basa en este manuscrito, él volverá al lugar del primer crimen.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- pregunta García.

-Porque para Emily, el convertir a Daniel sólo por el hecho de verla cazar a su víctima fue el comienzo de su camino hacia la oscuridad- dice tosiendo y va hacia la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua.

-García, llama a Hotch... tal vez podamos impedir que mate a Vanessa- dice Reid mirando hacia el mapa.

Mientras que en un almacén estaba Vanessa. Permanecía atada a una biga por las muñecas. El SUDES le rasgó la ropa y preparaba el hierro caliente con el símbolo de "principio y fin"

-Por favor... no me mates- le rogaba y él sólo esbozaba una sonrisa mientras movía el hierro candente.

-Ya es muy tarde Emily...- decía y sacó el hierro.

-¡No me llamo Emily!- exclama y trata de zafarse de sus amarras.

Un intenso dolor de una quemadura provino de su muslo derecho.

-¡NO!- gritó por el dolor y las lágrimas cubrían sus mejillas.

-¿Creíste que te saldrías con la tuya?- pregunta a una Vanessa que quedó inconsciente por el extremo dolor.

En la estación de policía...

-¿Emily?- pregunta J.J a una distraída morena, quien estaba sentada cerca de una ventana- ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

-No es necesario- responde casi ausente.

-¿Qué te sucede Emily?- pregunta preocupada- ¿sigues con malestares?

-Ya se me pasará- comenta- ¿qué información tienen?

-El caso está relacionado con la novela de Heather.

-¿La primera?- pregunta Emily, quien la había leído.

-La segunda- remata y le muestra la carta.

-Esa novela no está publicada- recuerda ya que anteriormente se la pidieron a Reid y él no se la prestó a ninguna de las dos.

-Seguramente fue alguien que la leyó cuando estuvo internada en el hospital.

-¿Quién será este ignoto?- suspira la morena mientras mira la carta- ¿cómo sigue Heather?

-Ya está mejor- dice la rubia y ambas miran que Morgan se acerca.

-¿Qué ocurrió Morgan?- pregunta J.J poniéndose de pie.

-Vamos a ir a la escena del primer crimen- indica y ambas le miran extrañadas- según Heather, el ignoto va a regresar al lugar donde comenzó.

-Es probable... si él se basa en lo que ella escribió...- dice Emily poniéndose de pie y se tambalea- lo siento.

-¿Te sientes mal?- pregunta el moreno con preocupación- si quieres voy con Hotch a la escena y te quedas aquí con J.J

-Estoy bien, regresemos a la escena- indica y sale con Morgan.

Hotch se encuentra con J.J, cuando en realidad quería ver a Emily. Estaba muy preocupado y eso lo estaba desconcentrando. sólo quería estar seguro que ella estaba bien.

-Emily y Morgan fueron a la primera escena- dice la rubia al mayor.

-J.J sigue en contacto con García y hagan una lista de enfermeras y técnicos que estuvieron relacionados con Heather durante su estadía en el hospital de Virginia.

-Está bien- asiente- ¿irás a la escena del crimen?

-Estaré en la última escena donde encontraron a Samantha Villar- le mira con seriedad.

-Cualquier cosa te aviso de inmediato.

Emily y Morgan llegaron a la escena donde hallaron a la primera víctima, la cual se llamaba Luisa.

Emily se adelantó y usando guantes buscó entre las hojas por si había alguna evidencia. Un papel blanco pequeño le llamó la atención.

-Morgan, creo que encontré su primer mensaje- dijo y le muestra el papel. Era la misma letra, sólo que el escrito era el anuncio del segundo hallazgo- si lo hubiéramos visto antes...

-Lo sé- responde y continua vigilando los alrededores.

-¿Crees que él venga hacia acá?- pregunta la morena quien ya había guardado el papel como evidencia.

-No veo a nadie sospechoso- dice Morgan quien en todo ese tiempo no vio a nadie siquiera pasar por allí.

El celular de Emily suena. Era Hotch.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunta denotando preocupación.

-Bien, no es nada- contesta.

-¿Encontraron algo o vieron a alguien sospechoso?

-Encontré el primer mensaje que indicaba sobre la segunda víctima- comenta y Morgan espera- no hay nadie sospechoso por acá.

-Estoy en la última escena y tampoco hay nadie por acá- indica mirando hacia los alrededores. Sólo vio a un joven que paseaba a un perro.

-¿Qué hacemos?, ¿volvemos a la unidad?- pregunta y aguarda la respuesta.

-Regresen- dice y antes de colgar- cuídate.

-Lo haré.

Emily corta la llamada y mira a Morgan.

-Hotch dice que regresemos a la estación.

-Llevemos el mensaje para que García y Reid lo analicen.

-Vamos.

Hotch también abandona la escena. No vio nada sospechoso. Además que estaba inquieto, era como si Emily le ocultase algo.

El ignoto botó el cuerpo de Vanessa por un barranco. En vez de estrangularla, la apuñaló en el corazón. Lo mismo que hizo John cuando se reencontró con Emily, sólo que él en la novela le disparó aunque no fue una herida mortal.

Tomó un vehículo que pertenecía a su abuelo fallecido y se dirigió hacia Virginia.

-Debo ir al lugar donde ella está- dice y mira hacia el costado el manuscrito fotocopiado- iré por ti, Heather Díaz.

Continuará...

PD: espero les agrade este new capi, ahora bien, aunque no fue ayer, lo pude hacer hoy n.n que tengan una linda semana, nos leemos en la actualización de "Tráeme a la vida" y "Algo Más", cuídense y un enorme abrazo de oso, bye bye :)


	5. Capítulo 5 Tiempo en reversa, parte 1

Capítulo 5 Tiempo en reversa, parte 1

Si tuviera una máquina del tiempo, creo que no haría lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Mientras que Spencer y García trabajaban en conjunto para hallar al ignoto, debo llamar a mi agente para que no haga pública la continuación de la novela.

Apenas puedo creer que él esté usando mis sentimientos, miedos y deseos para matar mujeres indefensas. Si pienso en Daniel, el personaje del libro, no logró hacer tanto daño como Dante, mi maestro en el arte oscuro de la caza y quien me guió hasta el reencuentro con John... al menos eso pensaría Emily.

Si la escribí fue única y exclusivamente para Spencer.

Saqué ropa holgada de la maleta y me cambié en el dormitorio. Unos minutos más tarde aparece Spencer en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Vas a salir?- me pregunta y asiento con un movimiento de cabeza- ¿dónde vas a ir?

-Tengo que llamar a mi agente- respondo preocupada- si no lo detengo y hace pública la continuación de la novela...- callo ante lo que podría pasar- no quiero que mueran jóvenes inocentes por ese libro- suspiro- lo escribí sólo para ti...

-No es tu culpa- dices y esas palabras quisiera creerlas.

Le abrazo como si fuese una despedida. Le beso con ternura y lentitud. Tengo miedo que sea la última vez.

-¿Puedo usar el teléfono?- pregunto y él asiente- prometo que no me expondré.

Salimos del dormitorio y García trabajaba veloz. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que lo atrapen.

Tomo el teléfono y marco el número de mi agente.

-Steven Lara- contesta con seriedad.

-Steven soy yo, Heather- digo y él se emociona.

-Precisamente quería hablar contigo pequeña- noto que algo va a pasar- ten listo tu mejor traje de noche porque irás a una gala hoy mismo.

-¿Qué gala Steven?- pregunto alzando una ceja.

-La gala de presentación de tu nueva novela por supuesto.

-¿Cómo demonios conseguiste el manuscrito?- pregunto alterada. Spencer y García me miran atónitos.

-No te enojes- dice conciliador- un joven muy amable vino de parte tuya y dijo que era urgente que publicara tu novela.

-Steven, yo no mandé a nadie...- me quedo muda de la impresión- ¿cómo era ese joven Steven?

-Alto, cabello negro rizado, tez blanca, usaba lentes oscuros- dice recordando esos detalles- aunque no me dejó su nombre.

Spencer se acercó al notar mi perturbación. Si el SUDES regresa a donde empezó... vendrá por mí...

Se me cayó el teléfono y el sonido me hizo volver a la realidad. Miré a mi lado...

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta el castaño preocupado.

-Spencer, voy a bajar a comprar y regreso de inmediato- digo tratando de sonar tranquila. Recojo el teléfono del suelo y lo coloco sobre la mesa.

-Estás enferma todavía- me recuerda- se puede complicar si sales con este frío.

-Sólo serán unos minutos- pongo mi mejor expresión de "por favor"

-Te acompañaré.

-No es necesario cariño- rodo los ojos- recuerda que estás en medio de un caso.

-Te espero en la puerta- remata sin ceder.

-Está bien- respondo y me coloco un chaleco más grueso sobre la blusa verde agua- creo que tendré que comprar ropa.

-Si quieres salimos nuevamente de compras cuando atrapemos al SUDES- propone García y noto la emoción en sus ojos- salida sólo para chicas- remata mirando la cara de pocos amigos de Spencer.

-Me encantaría García- digo con una sonrisa- vamos.

Salimos del departamento y bajamos las escaleras.

Perdóname... pensé sin poder llevarlo a la voz. Mi pecho se oprimía cada vez que pensaba que tal vez no volvería a estar junto a ellos.

-Spencer...- digo de pronto y le miro. Puedo perderme en sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te amo... nunca lo olvides- digo y salgo al exterior.

Mi vista se desvía hacia los vehículos que iban y venían. Giré hacia atrás. Allí estaba él, viéndome.

Entré a la tienda y estuve allí unos minutos. Alguien estaba detrás de mí. Tenía un olor peculiar... creo que era de esa parte de mi vida cuando estuve infiltrada.

Me giro y quedamos frente a frente.

-Timothy Ferraz- susurro y él me toma del brazo- ¿qué haces aquí?- intento zafarme.

-¿Te gustó el poema que hice para ti?- pregunta y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa- esas mujeres que han muerto en manos de Dante- confiesa cerca de mi oído.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto y sigo luchando, pero para no salir del lugar. Si Spencer lo ve, correría grave peligro.

No podría perdonarme que algo le pasara.

-No lo mataré- dice y dejo de luchar- debes venir conmigo- dijo y saca una tijera del bolsillo. Corta un mechón de mi cabello y lo pone dentro de un sobre blanco. Se lo entrega a un niño.

-No le hagas daño- le pido y bajo el rostro- perdóname...

Salen de la tienda por una entrada lateral.

Spencer comenzó a impacientarse. Fue hasta la tienda y no la encontró.

-¡Heather!- exclama y unas jovencitas se voltean.

-Disculpe joven- dice un niño que tenía un sobre blanco en su mano- ¿es usted el Dr. Spencer Reid?

-Sí- responde y mira el sobre.

-Un señor me pidió que le entregara este sobre- dice y le entrega el sobre blanco.

-Niño, ¿iba con una mujer pelirroja?

-Sí- dice y se va corriendo.

Abrió el sobre y sacó el papel del interior. Se cayó un mechón rojo al suelo.

"No busques en las sombras lo que se esconde en la luz"

Arruga el sobre junto con el mensaje...

Inició la cuenta regresiva.

Tiempo en reversa, continuará...

Avances del próximo capítulo...

-¿Qué ocurre Reid?- pregunta García al verlo llegar. Estaba pálido como un papel y traía en su mano un papel arrugado.

-La tienen García... el asesino romántico secuestró a Heather- dice y se jala los cabellos.

-¿En qué momento cariño se la llevó?- preguntaba la analista dejando a un lado la búsqueda de información.

Tim Ferraz, como era conocido en el bajo mundo, era hijo único del matrimonio de traficantes y dueños del burdel donde anteriormente Heather y Karen se infiltraron para capturarles... la operación luciérnaga.

-¿Creíste que no vendría por ti?- pregunta Tim deteniendo el auto en una vieja casona.

-No sigas matando- le pide la pelirroja tratando de mantener la calma.

-En este momento, Emily, sólo estamos nosotros...- dice y le acaricia el rostro- ¿quieres volver con él?

-No le hagas daño, por favor...

-Tal vez debería traerlo para ti.

Fin de los avances...

PD: muchas gracias a Comadreja-chan y Clauverry, un enorme abrazo de oso y esperen el siguiente capi, se viene explosivo y esperemos que Tim pague por todo lo que hizo y está a punto de hacer, nos leemos en la actualización de "Algo Más" y "Tráeme a la vida", un abrazo de oso enorme, cuídense, besos, bye bye!


	6. Capítulo 6 Tiempo en reversa, parte 2

Capítulo 6 Tiempo en reversa, parte 2

**Oye, ¿en quién estás pensando ahora mismo?**  
**en cuanto a mí, estoy pensando en ti.**

**Desde la ventana abierta puedo sentir el olor de la noche**  
**¿de quién es el rostro que aparece en tu corazón ahora mismo?**  
**mientras la fría lluvia me empapaba**  
**sólo tú me extendiste la mano**  
**me pregunto porque tú siempre eres**  
**el que ma apoya**  
**cada vez, esto me hace enamorarme de ti otra vez.**

**Oye, no importa qué, yo quiero verte**  
**estar enamorada es doloroso**  
**pero aunque es doloroso, también me hace feliz**  
**porque la razón siempre serás tú.**

**Hoy en día otra vez, estoy haciendo como que no me importa**  
**a pesar de que has estado en mi mente hasta el punto de molestarme**  
**¿por qué no puedo ser honesta con quien amo?**  
**siempre termino solitaria y miserable.**

**Oye, me gustaría que te dieras cuenta cuando te digo que estoy bien**  
**en realidad estoy llorando**  
**mirando hacia el cielo nocturno y ver las hermosas estrellas**  
**me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo**  
**quiero estar a tu lado.**

**Oye, ¿en quién estás pensando ahora mismo?**  
**¿por qué es este sentimiento tan abrumador?**

**Oye, no importa qué, yo quiero verte**  
**estar enamorada es doloroso**  
**pero aunque es doloroso, también me hace feliz**  
**porque la razón siempre serás tú.**

**En este momento estoy pensando en ti**

**Oye, tengo muchas ganas de verte...**

Reid se sentía perdido... sólo unos minutos la perdió de vista y él se la llevó. Caminó en estado zombie hasta llegar a la entrada del edificio.

¿Cómo no notó que ella ocultaba algo?

Subió las escaleras en medio de divagaciones. Abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de si.

-¿Qué ocurre Reid?- pregunta García al verlo llegar. Estaba pálido como un papel y traía en su mano un papel arrugado.

-La tienen García... el asesino romántico secuestró a Heather- dice y se jala los cabellos.

-¿En qué momento cariño se la llevó?- preguntaba la analista dejando a un lado la búsqueda de información.

-Cuando fue a la tienda- responde y mira a su alrededor... ambos estaban en peligro...

-¿Por qué no llamas al agente?- recuerda García- puede que él sepa algo.

Reid toma el teléfono y marca el rediscado. Un sonido de teclas automáticas y la espera...

-Steven Lara- responde el agente con rapidez.

-¿Es el agente de Heather Díaz?- pregunta Reid con sequedad.

-Así es, ¿con quién hablo?

-Dr. Spencer Reid del FBI.

-Le juro que tengo mis impuestos al día- dice a la defensiva.

-No llamo por eso- dice con rapidez- Heather fue secuestrada y necesito saber qué le dijo.

-Por Dios...- dice ahogando un grito- tendré que cancelar la gala... ¿qué haré con los invitados?, ¿la presa?- preguntaba al borde de la histeria.

-¿Qué le dijo a Heather?- preguntó no con demasiada paciencia.

-Un joven muy amable me trajo el manuscrito de su novela y me dijo que debía publicarla de manera urgente.

-¿Cuál era el nombre de él?

-No lo dijo.

-¿Cómo era físicamente?

-Alto, cabello negro rizado, tez blanca, usaba lentes oscuros...no recuerdo nada más.

-Gracias- dice y corta la llamada- García, busca información sobre Steven Lara.

-De inmediato- responde la rubia y busca en su base de datos todo lo relacionado con Steven Lara.

Spencer toma su celular y llama a J.J

-¿Spence, qué sucede?- pregunta la rubia preocupada.

-El asesino romántico secuestró a Heather- declara y hubo un silencio que para él fue eterno.

-¿Cómo ocurrió?- pregunta y a su lado llegan Morgan y Prentiss.

-¿Qué ocurre J.J?- pregunta Morgan, quien notó el nerviosismo de su compañera.

-Le avisaré a Hotch y al resto del equipo- indica y suspira- la vamos a encontrar.

-Gracias- dice y corta la llamada.

Guarda el celular y se centra en lo que podría ser una pista. Según el historial de Heather, los únicos enemigos que le conocía era Thomas, que estaba muerto y el  
matrimonio Ferraz.

-García, busca información sobre la operación luciérnaga- indica el castaño y se acerca a la pantalla de la laptop.

-Déjame revisar Reid y procesar- dice bajando los datos y abre ventanas que incluyen el expediente y fotografías del matrimonio y su hijo.

-¿Quién es él?- pregunta al ver a un joven que encajaba con la descripción que le dio Steven.

-Thimoty Ferraz, es hijo único- dice García y abre el expediente de Tim- fue arrestado por posesión de drogas...- sigue leyendo- salió de la cárcel hace más de un  
mes...

-Tim Ferraz debe ser el asesino romántico- dijo y vio el mapa. El dibujo de la cruz podría indicar un posible paradero...

Miró hacia la mesa y vio la novela. Buscó el capítulo 5. Se supone que en el relato Emily regresa al sucio callejón donde convirtió a Daniel... pero ese personaje en  
sí no era un neófito descontrolado... tal vez Tim se estaba basando en otro personaje...

Los crímenes son crueles, poéticos, calculados... tal como lo era Dante.

Tim Ferraz, como era conocido en el bajo mundo, era hijo único del matrimonio de traficantes y dueños del burdel donde anteriormente Heather y Karen se infiltraron para capturarles... la operación luciérnaga.

-Dante vivía en una vieja casona hacia el sur...- recuerda y mira a García.

-Entendí, casas grandes en el sur.

Mientras que J.J reunió al equipo.

-¿Qué pasa J.J?- pregunta Emily preocupada.

-Tenemos problemas- relata- el ignoto tiene a Heather.

-¿Cómo ocurrió?- pregunta Morgan, quien le hace una seña a Hotch para que se acercara.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunta Hotch

-Secuestraron a Heather... el SUDES la capturó- dice J.J y los 3 se preocupan.

Ya habían visto el alcance y lo que era capaz de hacer... si Heather fue secuestrada, tenía los días contados.

-¿Cómo la secuestró?- pregunta Hotch después de un breve silencio.

-Según Spence, ella salió a comprar a una tienda cercana.

-Si Heather era el blanco del SUDES, ¿por qué secuestrarla ahora?- pregunta Morgan y analizan una posible respuesta.

-Tal vez él está siguiendo la línea de un personaje de ella- dice Prentiss, la cosa es saber cuál de ellos.

-Llama a Reid y que les cuente detalles de la novela, así podremos saber a quién nos enfrentamos- dice y va hacia donde estaba el jefe de estación.

-Supe que el sospechoso ha secuestrado a una de sus agentes- dice el jefe con agritud.

-Si, por eso mismo partiremos de inmediato- indicó y miró a sus compañeros- gracias por todo.

-De nada agentes- dice estrechando sus manos.

Hotch vuelve con el equipo.

-¿Qué pasará con el bebé?- pregunta J.J- seguramente cree que está protegiendo a Spence.

-Seguramente ella fue con él a cambio que no dañaran a Reid- apoya Emily- debemos regresar.

-Partimos en 30- dice Hotch y todos se separan para reunir todo y viajar.

La única pista que había era la posible conexión entre ambos.

Mientras el equipo se preparaba para regresar, Spencer y García reunían información sobre Thimoty Ferraz.

El celular de Spencer sonó. Miró el visor. Número desconocido.

-Trata de rastrear la llamada García- dice el castaño y contestó.

-¿Doctor Reid?- una voz masculina.

-Con él, ¿quién es?

-Spencer...- la voz quebrada de Heather- no vengas por favor- le ruega.

-Si quieres recuperarla ven dentro de una hora al parque que está en el sur de Virginia- le da instrucciones- ven solo.

-¡No vengas Spence!- se escuchaba los gritos de Heather- es una trampa... alcanzó a decir y un disparo lo dejó sin palabras.

-Tienes una hora o morirá- dice y corta la llamada.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral hasta que los movimientos erráticos de Reid alertaron a García.

-La vamos a rescatar- se adelanta hacia la puerta- no puedes ir solo.

-García, tengo una hora para salvarlos o ambos morirán.

-Los demás vienen en camino...

-No van a alcanzar a llegar.

-Heather ha estado en situaciones más difíciles y ha salido adelante... esta vez no será diferente.

-Voy a ir García.

-No te dejaré salir- no se aparta de la puerta- recapacita Reid.

-Si él actúa como Dante, cumplirá su amenaza.

-Podrías morir Reid... ¿crees que Heather se fue con él porque lo conocía?... es seguro que intenta protegerte.

-Es mi deber protegerlos- dice y García ya no tenía más argumentos para retenerlo.

Reid salió del departamento hacia un destino incierto.

Mientras que Timothy estacionaba el auto afuera de una gran casona, Heather veía la fotocopia del manuscrito... el libro que escribió con tanto amor en su momento más difícil...

-¿Creíste que no vendría por ti?- pregunta Tim deteniendo el auto en una vieja casona.

-No sigas matando- le pide la pelirroja tratando de mantener la calma.

-En este momento, Emily, sólo estamos nosotros...- dice y le acaricia el rostro- ¿quieres volver con él?

-No le hagas daño, por favor...

-Tal vez debería traerlo para ti- se corrige- él vendrá por ti- dice y esboza una sonrisa sádica.

La saca del auto y la lleva adentro de la casona.

-¿Qué debería hacer contigo?- pregunta y saca una soga. Le amarra las muñecas y los pies. Luego la toma en brazos y la deja en una silla- verdad que aprendí cosas muy interesantes en la cárcel... ¿quieres ser mi conejillo de indias?

-¿Qué estás haciendo Tim?- pregunta asustada e intenta zafarse de las amarras.

-Haré de ti una obra de arte... mi mayor poema- dice y saca desde un mueble de cocina unos cables de tres colores: blanco, amarillo y verde. Hace unas conexiones y las conecta a un celular. Luego se encienden unas luces rojas. Marcaban exactamente una hora- ni siquiera el mismo genio de la BAU podrá salvarte- dice y la deja sola por unos minutos...

-¡Tim!- grita Heather y mueve los cables.

-Es hora de empezar- marca el número de Reid y él contesta casi de forma automática- Doctor, ¿viene en camino?

-Voy para allá- responde y escucha un sonido. Como un disparo, aunque no de un arma- ¿qué fue ese sonido?

-Acaba de activar la bomba que acabará con Heather... felicidades.

Reid baja el celular.

Heather miró hacia su pecho. El tiempo que estaba detenido, se encendió.

-Perdóname, Spencer- dijo y cerró los ojos.

-No llores Emily...- dice como si sintiera compasión de ella- John viene en camino.

Continuará...

PD: no me mates Comadreja-chan, pero ya falta poco para finalizar este caso y Tim pague por todo, ahora bien veremos en el siguiente y Reid logra rescatar a Heather y Spencer Junior, un abrazo de oso y nos leemos el lunes creo, buenas noches :)


	7. Capítulo 7 Tiempo Límite la despedida

Capítulo 7 Tiempo Límite... despedida

Reid baja el celular.

Heather miró hacia su pecho. El tiempo que estaba detenido, se encendió.

-Perdóname, Spencer- dijo y cerró los ojos.

-No llores Emily...- dice como si sintiera compasión de ella- John viene en camino.

-¡Estoy embarazada!- grita Heather y Tim retrocede unos pasos.

-Tú no puedes estar embarazada- dice Tim y se jala el cabello con las manos- Emily no tiene hijos en la novela.

-Porque Emily es un ser sobrenatural imbécil- le reclama la pelirroja- soy un ser humano, no un vampiro.

-Aún así, nadie puede detener el estallido de la bomba- se acerca y coloca dos claves- mi querida Heather, siempre fuiste tan temeraria y sin sentido común...- le acaricia el rostro- nadie podrá salvarlos... el final es inevitable.

-Sí, tienes razón Tim- responde la detective y baja el rostro- arrastré a mi pequeño milagro, al menos hemos de partir juntos...

-¿Amas mucho a ese hombre?- pregunta y se inclina para ver la reacción de ella.

-Más que a mi propia vida- responde y cierra los ojos.

-Entiendo- dice el sujeto alejándose.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Tim?- pregunta y abre los ojos de golpe al sentir un pañuelo sobre su boca y nariz. El olor del cloroformo hizo que se desmayara.

-De ese modo ya no podrás volver a hablar ni pronunciar su nombre.

En el jet

El equipo ya iba de regreso, una llamada de emergencia de García interrumpe la lluvia de ideas y teorías sobre el ignoto.

-Graves problemas- dice García hiperventilando.

-Respira García, ¿qué ocurre?- pregunta Hotch.

-Es sobre Reid- dice y busca las palabras apropiadas- Reid fue solo a rescatar a Heather.

-¿Qué estás diciendo baby girl?- pregunta Morgan extrañado- ¿Reid fue solo?

-Traté de detenerlo y no pude- dice en su defensa.

-¿Sabes donde fue García?- pregunta Emily.

-Al Holly Forest- dice la hacker- lleguen pronto por favor.

-Tranquila baby girl, los salvaremos- dice Morgan para que ella se calmase.

-Cualquier novedad los llamo de inmediato- dice la rubia y corta la llamada.

Mientras que Reid iba contra el tiempo.

Su cuerpo se congeló. No así el tiempo que seguía su flujo natural.

Su vista se centró en el reloj. Le quedaban exactamente 45 minutos. Respiró hondo y su celular empezó a sonar. Lo sacó del bolsillo. Era Hotch.

-Hotch, yo- alcanza a decir y no le salen las palabras.

-No debes ir solo Reid- le reclama Hotch y el resto del equipo le observa- ¿dónde estás?

-Sólo me quedan 43 minutos con 50 segundos para salvar sus vidas antes que exploten- dice rápidamente.

-¿Díaz tiene una bomba?

-Por Dios- exclaman J.J y Emily.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Porque se activó cuando me llamó.

-¿Pudiste hablar con ella?

-Sólo me pidió que no fuera porque era una trampa- contuvo el aliento al recordar la angustia de ella- después oí un disparo... recuerda que es hemofílica.

-Reid, vamos en camino- dice Hotch- no te expongas.

-No puedo Hotch- dice el castaño colgando- ¿dónde estarás?...

Heather quedó inconsciente debido al cloroformo... de pronto se vio trabajando en el laboratorio.

Veía la pizarra de acrílico y las fotografías en ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Heather?- pregunta una voz femenina detrás de mí- ¿acaso ya te rendiste?

-Karen- digo y me volteo- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Heather, ¿no quieres conocer a tu pequeño milagro?- dice y le toca el vientre- ese pequeño que amas tanto, ¿por qué lo expones al peligro?

-No me retes Karen- dice y baja el rostro- tengo miedo... miedo de perder a Spencer... perder mi pequeño milagro... perder a quienes amo.

-Entonces despierta Heather, si te quedas aquí ambos morirán- le ruega Karen y la abraza- siempre estaré a tu lado.

-¿Por qué tuviste que morir?- dice la pelirroja y la abraza entre sollozos- te extraño tanto... eras la única que me hacia entrar en razón.

-Siempre estaré cuidando de ti...

-No puedo despertar Karen...

Todo se fue desmoronando delante de ella.

Reid llegó al Holly Forest. Empezó a deambular por los alrededores.

Ella no estaba allí.

En la casona, Tim tomó a Heather en brazos y con sumo cuidado la subió al vehículo. Condujo hasta el Holly Forest y estacionó el vehículo a una distanci prudente.

Con unos binoculares logró encontrar a Reid.

-Emily...- dijo mientras la llevaba en brazos en dirección a los columpios- caminaste entre las sombras del bajo mundo, tu cuerpo pertenecía al mejor postor y caíste bajo el hechizo de tu enemigo... ¿acaso existe la redención de las almas que agonizan?...- pregunta y la sienta en el columpio- tal vez en otra vida pueda tenerte sólo para mí- le puso un sombrero negro y dejó al descubierto la cabellera roja y ondulada de la agente al descubierto- esta es mi despedida, Heather... o mejor dicho "Rubí"

La dejó meciéndose en el columpio y caminó hasta su auto. Sacó el celular y llamó a Spencer.

-Veo que ha cumplido su parte Dr. Reid- dice Tim condescendiente.

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Acaso no recuerda la nota que le dejé?

-"No busques en las sombras lo que se esconde en la luz"- repite palabra por palabra.

Busca en cada rincón.

-El tiempo se acaba Doctor... sólo tiene 15 minutos- le recuerda.

Spencer recorre el lugar y en eso ve una figura femenina sentada en un columpio.

Tenía el cabello pelirrojo y ondulado.

Corrió en dirección a esa mujer. No supo de tiempo o distancia. Sólo quería llegar allí.

Se inclinó al llegar y le tomó el rostro.

-¿Heather?- pregunta y la ve dormida- despierta- decía y notó el olor del cloroformo.

Vio la bomba puesta en el pecho. Marcaba 10 minutos y descontando.

¿Qué podría hacer?, ¿alarmar a la gente que transitaba en el parque?, ¿tratar de salvarlos por su cuenta?

Abrió la tapa y vio las letras.

Heather abrió los ojos de a poco. Miró hacia el frente y se encontró con él.

-Spencer... ¿por qué viniste?- le reprocha y no logra levantarse del columpio. Aún mantenía atadas las muñecas y los tobillos.

-¿Por qué te expones de esta manera?- le reprocha y ella baja el rostro.

-Perdóname...- se disculpa y sus ojos se inundan por las lágrimas- aléjate de mí.

Le restaban unos pocos minutos y el resto del equipo llega al lugar.

-Spencer... vive por favor- dice la pelirroja y le da un beso en la frente- te amo... más que a mi propia vida.

Reid vio las cables. ¿Cuál debía cortar?, ¿blanco, amarillo o verde?

Recordó el mensaje: "No busques en las sombras lo que se esconde en la luz"

Morgan se hizo cargo.

-Corta el amarillo- dice Reid.

Morgan sacó una navaja y cortó el cable amarillo. No se detuvo el tiempo, pero si pedía el ingreso de dos claves.

-¿Cuáles serán esas claves?- pregunta Morgan y mira a Heather por si ella sabía algo.

De pronto al alzar la vista vio a Karen. Estaba usando un vestido rojo intenso, muy elegante.

-Rubí- dice y mira al moreno- prueba con esa palabra.

Morgan ingresa rubí y pide la segunda clave.

-Rubi era mi nombre como infiltrada en la misión- dice Heather y si seguía la línea literaria de la imaginación de Tim, la segunda palabra podría ser "escarlata"...  
era como llamaban a Emily y como la bautizó Dante- escribe Escarlata.

Morgan le hizo caso e ingresó la palabra.

Un sonido los hizo reaccionar. Una luz verde se encendió y el tiempo se detuvo en 10 segundos.

Morgan con la navaja cortó las amarras de las muñecas y los tobillos de Heather.

J.J y Emily abrazaron a Heather.

Spencer se quedó distante. Por un momento creyó que moriría con ellos en la explosión y ahora sólo sentía rabia.

Heather no fue capaz de hablar con él.

-¿Puedes llevarme a casa Morgan?- pide Heather y va hacia la camioneta. Abre la puerta y se sienta.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- pregunta el moreno, quien accedió a llevarla de regreso al departamento del doctor.

-Debo irme- responde y no puede evitar que las lágrimas inuden su rostro.

-¿Qué pasará con Reid?... ¿con Spencer Junior?- le reprocha el moreno mientras conducía.

-No se- suspira y se quita las lágrimas que ruedan por su rostro.

-¿Dónde está Tim Ferraz?- pregunta Emily y escuchan un disparo a lo lejos.

Corren en esa dirección y ven allí el cuerpo sin vida de Timothy Ferraz, quien sostenía en su mano el arma homicida y en su otra mano el manuscrito de la novela.

Un último mensaje estaba escrito: "el ángel de la oscuridad se enamoró de la luz"

Morgan y Heather llegaron al departamento de Reid. Ella guardó la ropa en la maleta.

-Te estás precipitando Heather- le aconseja el moreno.

-Por favor, déjame pasar- le ruega y Morgan la deja pasar- ¿dónde irás?

-No se- dice y abre la puerta.

-¿Dónde vas?- pregunta Reid que recién había llegado.

-Los dejaré solos para que puedan conversar- dice el agente saliendo del lugar.

-Spencer- dice y suspira. Era ella quien se quedó sin palabras.

Continuará...

PD: aquí esta el capi Comadreja-chan, espero te guste, nos leemos en el siguiente, cuídense, abrazo de oso gigante, hasta una nueva actualización!


	8. Capítulo 8 nuestro amor, nuestro dolor

Capítulo 8 Nuestro amor, nuestro dolor

-Spencer- dice y suspira. Era ella quien se quedó sin palabras.

Se quedó en la puerta. Él entró y ella se giró.

-¿Quieres conversar?- pregunta con tono cansado dejando la maleta a un costado.

Reid no decía nada. Se sentó en el sillón. Su cerebro todavía procesaba los hechos. El miedo, la rabia, la promesa rota... nadie dijo que vivir juntos sería fácil, pero esto había pasado todos los límites... exponer su vida, la de su hijo, no tenía más palabras para ella.

-Lo siento mucho- dice Heather y aprieta sus manos. Intentaba en vano frenar la oleada de sentimientos y la culpabilidad.

-¿Dónde vas?- pregunta otra vez y la mira por primera vez desde que llegó.

Delante de él estaba su dolor de cabeza. La mujer sin sentido común, temeraria... la madre de su hijo si es que llegaba a nacer.

-No se- dice y baja el rostro- necesito estar sola un tiempo.

-No estás en condiciones de salir- dice sin moverse del sillón- si sales puedes colapsar, caerte, hacerte daño o al bebé...

-No puedo quedarme- dice y toma la manilla de la maleta- no puedo ni siquiera mirarte a la cara sin sentirme culpable por todo lo que pasó...

Se levanta al ver que ella abría la puerta. La toma de la muñeca y ella se queda quieta.

-Spencer... no puedo quedarme- repetía y las lágrimas cubrieron su rostro.

Él le soltó la muñeca. Heather salió del departamento y bajó las escaleras con maleta en mano.

El dolor era demasiado grande. Estaba destrozada. Le dolía dejarle, pero sentía que no tenía derecho de permanecer a su lado, ya que sólo conseguía herirle y preocuparle.

Al llegar a la entrada principal volteó para ver la ventana. No había nadie allí.

-¿Vas a regresar a Miami?- pregunta Morgan, quien había esperado por si ella bajaba o no.

-No Morgan- dice pasando el puño de su chaleca por el rostro- estoy cansada para viajar...- logra decir antes de colapsar.

-¡Heather!- exclama y alcanza a sostenerla.

Morgan estaba en la encrucijada pero la subió a la camioneta y la llevó al hospital de Virginia.

Al llegar al hospital la llevaron directo a urgencias.

¿Llamaría a Reid?... sacó su celular y buscó el número del joven genio. Presionó el botón de llamada.

-¿Morgan?- pregunta extrañado- ¿qué sucede?

-Estoy en el hospital- dice el moreno buscando las palabras exactas- Heather está en urgencias.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Se desmayó.

Reid se quedó sin bateria en el celular. Se apagó antes de saber qué más pasaba.

-¿Kid?- pregunta Morgan presionó el botón de finalizar la llamada.

Se quedó en la sala de espera alrededor de una hora.

El Doctor a cargo llegó e hizo la pregunta de rigor.

-¿Familiar de Heather Díaz?

-Aquí- dice el moreno acercándose al doctor.

-La paciente está baja de peso, según la ecografía el bebé no presenta daños, pero debe cuidarse si desea llevar el embarazo a buen termino, tiene contusiones que sanarán en unas semanas- indica y le mira- ¿usted es el padre del bebé?

-No- dice con sequedad- es mi compañera de trabajo.

-Ya veo- le pasa una lista- debe tomar sus vitaminas y llevar una dieta rica en vitaminas- suspira- así el bebé tendrá un buen desarrollo y ella por lo que veo en su historial es hemofílica, lo que complicará el proceso del parto, pero eso lo veremos cuando suceda.

-Gracias Doctor.

El médico se va y deja la carpeta sobre un mueble.

Heather estaba despierta. Miraba el techo y lo reconocía perfectamente.

-Estoy de vuelta- dice sin ánimo.

Miró sus muñecas. Estaban moradas por las agujas.

Se giró y se puso en posición fetal. Unas lágrimas silenciosas cubrían su rostro.

Paseando en la luna,  
desatas mi despertar y mis sueños.  
No hay nadie alrededor,  
mientras tú tiras de las cuerdas de las estrellas,  
por que me estaría volviendo más fuerte.  
Si estuviéramos juntos, podría recuperar mi sonrisa olvidada.

-Spencer...- murmuraba entre sollozos.

Observame,  
Aquí estoy esperandote,  
incluso si el futuro es diferente de ahora en adelante.

Mientras que Reid iba dando vueltas en su habitación se topó con unas bolsas. Eran pequeñas y tenían dibujos infantiles.

Abrió una y vio unos zapatos azules. Probablemente los había comprado ella para el pequeño Spencer.

La había dejado ir otra vez.

Su celular no servía para nada en ese instante, por lo que lo cargó.

Aquí estoy esperandote,  
sin parar de gritar,  
sé que mi corazon está tirando del hilo que nos conecta,  
para que despierten mí, el de aquellos tiempos  
no necesitas llorar.

Sostuvo en sus manos esos zapatos azules. No pudo evitar imaginar cómo sería el pequeño Spencer... cómo sería su primer día escuela, su primera palabra, sus primeros pasos... todos esos momentos que se empañaban por el miedo a que ese día nunca llegue.

Tenia miedo... mucho miedo.

Paseando en silencio,  
incluso cuando quiero tocarte, al estirar mis manos,  
sigues estando lejos,  
esto sólo era algo fuera de mis recuerdos,  
Puedo escuchar tu voz,  
cuando cierro mis ojos,  
incluso un poco de dolor es agradable para mí.

Heather se quedó dormida. Se cansó de llorar y esperar... le había dicho que no era capaz de verle sin sentirse culpable... él no vendría, tal vez ni siquiera sepa que estaba allí.

No tuvo ningún sueño durante esas horas. Todo era negro y borroso.

Sólo quería abrazarle y pedirle perdón... perdón por ser tan impulsiva y alejarlo de todo, perdón por no tener sentido común y hacerle daño cuando mentía para ir detrás del peligro, perdón por todas las veces en que no ha cuidado de si misma ni de Spencer Junior como debería...

Mírame,  
aquí estoy esperandote,  
aunque me lleve el viento, sola y perdida,  
aqui estoy esperandote,  
mira el cielo,  
mi corazón se ha separado eternamente de estas manos protectoras,  
hasta que vuelvas a mirarme otra vez,  
no necesitas llorar,  
abre los oidos.

Spencer miró los otros presentes. Había ropa, unas sandalias... los llevó al dormitorio y se recostó. Por un momento quería que su cerebro descansara.

Cerró los ojos y sólo podía verla a ella... atada al columpio con la bomba y el tiempo corriendo y las palabras dichas eran un eco constante...

Heather le había dicho: "te amo más que a mi propia vida"

No podía borrar ese hecho. Esa mujer irracional e impulsiva tenía lo más valioso en el mundo... esa pequeña vida que ambos gestaron.

(sentir algo,no sentir nada)  
(escucha atentamente,escucha atentamente)

Heather despertó en medio de la noche. Miró el reloj. Las dos de la madrugada.

Se levantó y se sentó en la cama.

Debía decidir que haría de ahora en adelante. Lo más importante en ese momento era proteger a su pequeño milagro, la única manera en que podría hacerlo era sino regresaba a Quantico.

Se desconectó las máquinas. Buscó su ropa y se cambió. Salió del hospital como si nada aprovechando el cambio de turno.

Buscó un teléfono público. Marcó el número del celular de Spencer. Nadie respondió y colgó.

y desarma este sueño a cosquillas,  
y en el momento justo,  
(si me hubieras encontrado donde estaba callada)  
(escucha atentamente,escucha atentamente)  
deja que mi sangre fluya,  
a través de todo el espacio del universo.

Vagó el resto de la noche. Repasó cada momento que vivieron juntos como una vieja película en blanco y negro.

De vez en cuando posaba su mano sobre su vientre.

Aguardó bajo el techo de una iglesia.

Dieron las 7 de la madrugada y tomó el bus para llegar primero a Quantico.

Fue directo a la oficina de Hotch. Él no había llegado aún, pero dejó encima una carta escrita con puño y letra suya. Al reverso colocó el remitente y la palabra "Renuncia"

Salió de la oficina y en el escritorio de Spencer dejó otra carta.

Respiró hondo y se fue.

Observame,  
aquí estoy esperandote,  
incluso si el futuro es diferente de ahora en adelante,  
aquí estoy esperandote,  
sin parar de gritar,  
sé que mi corazon está tirando del hilo que nos conecta,  
para que despierte en mí, el de aquellos tiempos,  
no necesitas llorar,

Eran las 8 de la madrugada y Reid llegaba a Quantico.

-¿Saben algo de Heather?- preguntaba J.J- llamaron del hospital e informaron que se había ido.

Spencer lo escuchó y vio su escritorio. Había un sobre blanco.

Lo volteó y reconoció la letra de ella.

Lo abrió y sacó el papel blanco. Notó las manchas en las letras. Debió llorar mientras la escribía.

Spencer, no puedo borrar lo que pasó... tampoco lo que siento por ti... no lo dije porque estaba a punto de morir, lo dije porque es la verdad...

Me iré por un tiempo.

Heather.

(escucha atentamente, escucha atentamente).

Arrugó el papel y lo dejó encima del escritorio.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta J.J.

-Heather se fue- dice Spencer y ella lo abraza.

Continuará...

PD: muchas gracias a Clauverry y Comadreja-chan por sus comentarios, disfruten este new capi, la canción se llama A little pain de Olivia Lufkin, la letra es hermosa y por eso la puse, un abrazo de oso gigante, cuídense, nos leemos en el siguiente!


	9. Incertidumbre vs Descubrimiento

Capítulo 9 Incertidumbre v/s Descubrimiento

-Heather se fue- dice Spencer y ella lo abraza.

El ambiente se puso muy tenso.

-La encontraremos- dice para animarle J.J- recuerda que tenemos a lo mejor hacker y analista de todo Quantico.

-García la encontrará- murmura el castaño.

Por un momento su mundo se le cayó a pedazos.

Ahora al menos tiene una esperanza.

Mientras tanto, Heather usó todos sus ahorros para comprar comprar un pasaje de regreso a Miami. De paso compró un sombrero el cual usó para ocultar su cabello.

Llamó a su casa desde un teléfono público.

-Alo mamá- saluda desanimada.

-Hija, ¿qué te pasó?- pregunta con suma preocupación.

-Mamá, voy a volver a casa- dice conteniendo las lágrimas- te lo contaré todo cuando regrese.

-Heather, me dejas con el corazón en la mano- dice angustiada- ¿Spencer te hizo daño?

-Spencer no ha hecho nada malo mamá- le defiende- yo tengo la culpa.

-Hija, tu padre va a ir a buscarte al aeropuerto.

-Por favor mamá- le ruega- te amo mamá.

-Yo también mi pequeña.

Le quedaban dos horas para abordar el avión hacia Miami.

Se tomó las vitaminas y se sentó a esperar para abordar. Lo bueno es que siempre manejaba a mano su pasaporte o en este caso su credencial de agente, así que no le pidieron mayor información.

Cerró los ojos por unos minutos. Estaba cansada de todo.

Mientras que en Quantico, Hotch vio la carta encima de su escritorio. Aunque ya sabía que Heather había huido del hospital.

Tomó la carta y la abrió.

Agente Hotchner:

Necesito alejarme por un tiempo para reencontrarme conmigo misma. Dejo mi renuncia voluntaria adjunta escrita con mi puño y letra.

Después de lo acontecido, el hecho de enfrentar a la muerte nuevamente me hizo cuestionar mi permanencia aquí. Si sigo dentro de la unidad no dudaré en volver a exponerme y a la vez pongo en peligro la vida de mi pequeño.

Muchas gracias por todo.

Heather.

J.J fue donde estaba García y se encontró con Emily.

-¿Qué te ocurre Emily?- pregunta J.J. Tenía mal aspecto. Muy pálida y tenía las manos heladas.

-No se J.J- dice y suspira- últimamente no logro mantener nada en mi estómago.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a un doctor?- le ofrece.

-No J.J, ya se me pasará- le baja el perfil- ¿han sabido algo de Heather?

-Todavía nada- responde y suspira- ¿dónde está García?

-Fue a prepararse un café.

-¿Quieres que te traiga una botella con agua?- le ofrece

-No es necesario J.J, ya me siento mejor- dice la morena y se pone de pie- ves...- se desmaya.

-¡Necesito ayuda!- exclama J.J y va llegando García con su taza de café.

-J.J, Emily, ¿qué está pasando?- deja la taza a un lado- ¿qué le ocurre a Emily?- pregunta la rubia asustada.

-Quédate con ella, iré a buscar a Hotch- dice J.J saliendo a toda prisa.

-Emily, despierta- decía la analista tirándole aire con una hoja de papel.

-¿Qué ocurre J.J?- pregunta Morgan al verla tan agitada.

-¿Dónde está Hotch?- pregunta.

-En su oficina- responde el moreno.

J.J sube las escaleras y entra a la oficina.

-¿Qué ocurre J.J?- pregunta Hotch un poco molesto donde no tocó la puerta.

-Es sobre Emily- dice y toma toda la atención del mayor- estaba en la oficina de García, se sentía mal y se desmayó.

Hotch salió a toda prisa.

Morgan los siguió, al igual que Reid. Aunque tenía la cabeza en otra parte.

-Emily- dice Hotch preocupado y le mueve el rostro.

Usaron un algodón con un poco de alcohol cerca de la nariz. La hizo reaccionar y la llenaron de preguntas.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunta todavía aturdida.

-Te desmayaste- dice J.J- nos tenías muy preocupados.

-Lo siento- se disculpa la morena.

-Te llevaré al hospital- dice Hotch y los demás asienten.

-No quiero ir al hospital- dice protestando- estaré bien.

-Te llevaré- dice con sequedad y ella asiente de mala gana.

Mientras que Heather fue a abordar el avión.

Miraba de vez en cuando la entrada. La vaga esperanza que tal vez él vendría aquí...

-Estúpida Heather- murmuró y caminó por el pasillo. Buscó su asiento y se sentó al lado de la ventana.

¿Qué estará haciendo Spencer en este momento?... pensaba mientras el avión encendía el motor y despegaba de la pista de aterrizaje.

Hotch estacionó la camioneta afuera del hospital.

-Ya llegamos- dice Hotch apagando el motor.

-Hotch- iba a protestar y él se lo impide.

-Te revisará un médico y saldremos de dudas.

Emily no podría ir contra ello. Algo en su corazón le decía lo que pasaba, sólo que la última vez que le ocurrió tenía 15 años y ya estaba lejos de sucederle... ¿y si estaba embarazada?... ¿qué pasará con ellos?...

La registraron y empezaron las preguntas de rutina.

Para su suerte la atendió una doctora. Era joven y usaba lentes.

-Soy la doctora Marjorie Mayers- se presenta y anota en una libreta- ¿qué la trae por aquí agente Prentiss?

-Doctora Mayers, no estoy del todo segura...

-¿Tienes alguna sospecha?

-Tengo la sensación que podría estar embarazada.

-Si ese fuese el caso, felicidades agente- dice muy alegre la doctora- ¿qué te parece si te hago una ecografía?

-Está bien.

Emily se recuesta en la camilla. Le descubren el vientre y le colocan un gel que era helado. Encendió el monitor y colocó una manilla con punta redonda sobre el vientre.

Unos latidos acelerados invadieron la habitación.

-Mire agente Prentiss, tal parece que su sospecha era bien fundada- sube el sonido y la morena se emociona al oír los latidos de ese ser tan pequeño que flotaba dentro de ella- está embarazada.

Emily se emocionó y a la vez se preocupó. El miedo la invadió.

¿Cómo se lo diría a Hotch?

-Comience a tomar estas vitaminas- le entrega una receta y venga a control dentro de 3 semanas para ver que todo marche bien.

-Gracias doctora.

-No haga esfuerzos, no debe estresarse- le indica.

-Lo intentaré doctora, muchas gracias.

Emily sale con temor a la sala de espera donde se encontraba Hotch.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta y nota que ella está nerviosa.

-Hotch... estoy embarazada- dice y le muestra la ecografía- sé que es inesperado para ambos...

Antes que pudiera decir algo más, sintió esos brazos protectores alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Aaron...- murmura y le abraza. Se sentía protegida entre sus brazos. Todos sus miedos desaparecieron al instante.

En Quantico, García buscó la lista de vuelos y encontró el que abordó Heather.

-Lo siento Reid- dice la rubia viendo la expresión vacía del joven genio. Toda la conmoción por el desmayo de Emily le atrasó en la búsqueda de Heather.

Al menos sabía que estaba en Miami con sus padres.

Heather bajó del avión y Patrick le esperaba.

-Hija, ¿qué te ocurrió?- pregunta muy preocupado.

-Papá, llévame a casa- dice y abre el auto para sentarse en el asiento del copiloto.

Patrick manejó intranquilo, mientras que su hija guardó silencio durante todo el trayecto. Durante todo el camino la vio llorar sin emitir ningún sonido.

Continuará...

PD: muchas gracias a Comadreja-chan y Clauverry, espero les agrade este new capi, cuídense, un abrazo de oso para todos y todas, nos leemos en la semana con nuevas actualizaciones, bye bye :)


	10. Capítulo 10 Te necesito

Capítulo 10 Te necesito

Oh, ohhhhh.

como quieres que me aclare  
si aún soy demasiado joven  
para entender lo que siento  
pero no para jurarle  
al mismisimo ángel negro  
que si rompe la distancia  
que ahora mismo nos separa  
volveré para adorarle  
le daría hasta mi alma  
si trajera tu presencia  
a esta noche que no acaba

Te necesito  
como a la luz del sol  
en este invierno frio  
'pa' darme tu calor

Oh, ohhhhh...

como quieres que te olvide  
si tu nombre esta en el aire  
y sopla entre mis recuerdos  
si ya se que no eres libre  
si ya se que yo no debo  
retenerte en mi memoria  
asi es como yo contemplo  
mi tormenta de tormento  
asi es como yo te quiero

Oh, ohhh...  
como quieres que me aclare

oh, ohhh...amor  
como quieres que te olvice

Te necesito  
como a la luz del sol  
tus ojos el abismo  
donde muere mi razón  
Oh, ohhh...

te necesito  
te necesito  
te necesito  
te necesito

Viajó el resto del camino en silencio. Su padre le miraba de reojo de vez en cuando.

-¿Qué sucedió?- le preguntó Patrick, pero no recibió respuesta.

Llegaron a la casa. Sólo se percató de ello cuando se abrió la puerta del copiloto.

Descendió del auto y caminó sin ver realmente donde pisaba. Todo le era familiar y a la vez se sentía una extraña.

Myriam abrió la puerta. Allí la vio, pero no la reconoció. Ella no era su hija.

-¿Qué te hicieron?- preguntó y le abrazó.

Heather no reaccionaba. Fue consciente por el olor de esa persona.

-Mamá...- murmura y le abraza con fuerza. Sus ojos se desbordaron de lágrimas- creo que lo perdí- dice entre sollozos.

La única vez que la vio así fue cuando Evan y su hijo murieron.

-Todo va a estar bien- dijo su mamá a modo de consuelo.

-No lo se- dice desolada.

-Ten calma hija-le seca las lágrimas con un pañuelo- en tu estado no debes alterarte.

-Lo siento mamá.

Se sentó en el sillón y se acurrucó a un costado.

Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida. Myriam la tapó con una frazada. Le acarició la cabeza.

-Todo va a estar bien- murmura Myriam.

Durmió el resto de la noche.

Al día siguiente despertó con pereza. Se levantó del sillón y le dolía un poco la espalda.

Subió a su habitación y abrió la puerta.

El vivo recuerdo de Spencer la embargó.

-¿Qué estará haciendo?- murmura y mira hacia la ventana.

Era miércoles. En dos días más tenía cita con la doctora para hacer la ecografía.

Sintió un movimiento que provenía de su vientre.

-No estoy sola- dice y posa la mano sobre su vientre- debo seguir luchando.

Con ese nuevo pensamiento, abrió el clóset y sacó un vestido blanco, con tirantes delgados, unas sandalias sin correa, ropa interior y fue al baño.

Se duchó y se lavó el cabello. Por primera vez vio las marcas en sus brazos y los moretones.

-Tal vez debería avisar que estoy bien- dice debajo de la ducha.

Un golpe en la puerta la asustó.

-Hija, ¿estás bien?- pregunta Myriam preocupada al ver que no estaba en el sillón del living.

-Estoy bien mamá- responde en voz alta.

-Te espero abajo- dijo la madre quien baja la escalera al primer piso.

Se vistió en el baño. Se colocó las sandalias blancas y llegó a su espacio. Miró sus fotos. Vio la cálida sonrisa de Evan y la primera ecografía que se hizo de su  
primer embarazo. Esa fotografía la manejaba guardada en su velador.

No se sentía capaz de volver a sonreír. Sentía su corazón completamente molido. Se destrozó desde el momento en que lo dejó.

Tomó su notebook y tenía un nuevo mensaje.

-Heather, estamos muy preocupados, por favor manda una señal de vida.

-Penélope- dice Heather y marca la casilla para respuesta.

Lo siento Penélope, estamos bien, llegué anoche a Miami. El viernes estaré de regreso para ir al doctor, tengo cita para mi ecografía.

Apretó el botón de enviar.

Dejó el notebook sobre la cama. Bajó al primer piso para tomar desayuno.

-¿Cómo te sientes hija?- pregunta Patrick, quien ya estaba sentado en el comedor.

-Mejor papá- responde tratando de creer sus propias palabras.

Heather toma asiento y bebe un poco de jugo de naranja natural.

-¿Qué te ocurrió en el brazo?- preguntó su padre al ver los moretones.

-No les he contado nada...- dice soltando un suspiro.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- pregunta preocupado.

-El hijo del matrimonio Ferraz trató de matarme- comienza a relatar- mató a varias mujeres y me secuestró.

-¿Qué te secuestraron?- preguntó Myriam escandalizada.

-Lo siento... me expuse y por ello casi muero por una bomba...- recuerda el episodio y calla al ver en su mente la expresión de Spencer cuando le rogaba que se fuera.

-Por Dios, hija mía...- logra decir Myriam con molestia- siempre te expones a un grave peligro... ¿cuándo te vas a detener?- la reta su madre.

-Quería evitar que Spencer muriera- dice en su defensa.

-Hija- dice Patrick tratando de no molestarse- ¿hablaste con él?

-No puedo ni mirarlo a la cara- dice bajando el rostro- sólo pude pedirle perdón...

-Heather...- resopla Myriam- ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Heather miró la taza de té. No tenía respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Lo extraño mamá- dice finalmente dejando que el dolor que la embargaba fluyera libremente.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta- dice su madre y la abraza.

-¿Vas a volver?- pregunta su padre.

-Voy a volver- dice secándose las lágrimas con una servilleta.

-¿Vas a luchar por él?- pregunta su madre y le mira fijamente- ¿aunque puede que él ya no quiera verte?

-Aunque él no quiera verme... yo volveré.

-Entonces hija mía, no te detengas- le acaricia la cabeza con ternura- siempre serás mi pequeña Heather...

-Gracias mamá- esboza una sonrisa.

En Quantico, Penélope revisó su bandeja de entrada.

Llevó la tablet consigo y se la mostró a J.J y Morgan que estaban cerca.

-Finalmente apareció- dijo J.J un poco más tranquila.

-¿Cómo está baby girl?- pregunta Morgan acercándose.

-Según lo que puso está bien- responde la rubia mostrando el mensaje en la tablet- la buena noticia es que regresa el viernes.

-Verdad que tiene cita con el doctor- recuerda J.J, ya que ella misma se lo había recomendado.

-Espero que la situación entre ellos se arregle- dice con honestidad el moreno.

Su vista se desvió hacia Reid que leía un libro extenso. Parecía distraído, pero él sabía que estaba atento a la conversación.

-Spence- dice J.J acercándose a su lado- Heather volverá este viernes.

Él no decía nada. Pasaba de una página a otra.

Lo único que hacía cuando llegaba a casa en esos últimos dos días era tomar una sopa instantánea y dormir con esos zapatos azules que Heather le compró a Spencer Junior en el velador.

-Spence...- J.J hacía nuevamente el intento de sacarlo de su campo seguro- ¿no hablarás con ella?

-No quiero- responde con aspereza sin apartar la vista del libro.

Un sonido peculiar lo distrajo.

El libro le fue quitado y en su lugar, una tablet estaba en sus manos.

Un nuevo mensaje dirigido a él.

Apenas lo leyó dejó encima del escritorio la tablet y salió del lugar.

El mensaje sólo decía: Te necesito.

Heather tomó el primer vuelo hacia Virginia. No sabía cómo se enfrentaría a él, sólo tenía en mente que no quería perderlo...

-Te necesito- susurra la pelirroja.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño. últimamente sólo quería dormir.

Continuará...

Avances del próximo capítulo...

-Spencer- dice Heather tratando de controlar el nerviosismo que le producía la situación.

Él la miró.

-Dime- dice con sequedad.

-He vuelto por ti- dice al fin tratando de frenar los nervios.

Él bajó el rostro. Ella se acercó y le tomó la mano. Él al sentir el contacto de su piel la retiró.

-Ya veo- se aleja unos pasos- esa es tu respuesta- da la espalda y va hacia la puerta- Spencer Junior está bien, ahora debo irme.

-¿Volverás a Miami?- pregunta al ver que estaba en la puerta.

-Tal vez- dice esbozando una sonrisa cargada de dolor.

Hasta el siguiente capi...

PD: acompañada de la hermosa canción Te necesito del grupo Amaral me despido hasta una nueva actualización, abrazo de oso gigante, besos, bye bye :)


End file.
